Use Somebody
by Standing Cowardly
Summary: The cycle changes when a woman is teleported to The Giant. Primis takes her in and brings her on their journey to save the universe. Their leader, Doctor Edward Richtofen, senses this woman will be their doom... or maybe just his. (Richtofen/OC, slowburn)
1. Chapter 1: 1945

_**Breslau, Germany.**_

 **Der Riese**

 _ **The Giant**_

Dempsey couldn't believe he was following this lunatic again after two years of nothing. The German had just killed his future self earlier today and seemed unfazed by the deed. _What is he up to?_ The Marine had know clue and was growing increasingly suspicious of the man.

Now he found himself spinning the random box in front of the teleporter nearest Pack-a-Punch. The American needed a better gun as the incoming hordes of the undead have only gotten stronger. _They just keep coming! BRING IT!_ He thought to himself, determined to go down fighting no matter what.

On his next spin, the most rage-inducing laugh he had ever heard resounded in the air. A teddy bear floated wear a gun should've been.

"BYE BYE!" The voice taunted.

"I. Hate. That. Damn. Box." The man spoke through gritted teeth. Suddenly, the sound of the teleporter being used behind him turned his attention away from the moving Random Box.

It took a few seconds for the electricity and smoke to clear up from the teleporter's use. Once it did, Dempsey was momentarily shocked to see a young naked woman lying in it. She was clearly unconscious. He ran to her, kneeling down as he examined her for signs of injury. He then reached out to find a pulse.

"Holy shit!," He exclaims, scooping her up into his arms and calling out for help. "Doc! Where the hell are you?! Get the fuck over here now! She's still alive!"

He ran to where he last saw the Doctor head to.

* * *

A Russian man stood atop the balcony near where Richtofen killed the other Richtofen hours ago. Nikolai did not understand why he did it and was greatly angered that the German would not tell him nor the other members of their crew what his true intentions were. Surely, no good can come from tampering with history?

He sighed, knowing he should be keeping watch and not pondering that crazy man's schemes. It would only further aggravate him. Then again, if he pretended to not see a horde coming into the building his problems would be solved. The German was at the teleporter below, examining the machine while muttering something to himself. No doubt something involve Element 115 based delusions. Prime position to be caught off guard by the undead.

In the distance, Nikolai could hear Dempsey calling for the man he was brooding over.

"Richtofen! Dempsey seems to need you." He informs the German, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"Ah yes. Of course that buffoon would require my assistance. Probably nailed his thumb to a board while repairing a barrier! HA!" Richtofen replied, clearly annoyed with having his internal dialogue disturbed. The Doctor exited the building to intercept Dempsey under the bridge near the power switch. Nikolai followed suit.

The two men stop in their tracks when they see what Dempsey has in his arms. _What is woman doing here?_

"Mein gott! Is she still alive?" The German asked worriedly. His tone didn't slip past Nikolai who wondered if Richtofen was worried for the woman or how the woman's presence will affect his "plan." He humorously wondered whether the Doctor has ever seen a naked woman before. Unfortunately, the presence of the woman causes his mind to wander to the woman he lost; his beloved wife. He averted his gaze from the newcomer, hoping the other two wouldn't think anything of his behavior. _I miss you, my dear._

"Nikolai!" The German pulled Nikolai out of his sorrowful thoughts. "Be useful and fetch Takeo. Dempsey and I will be in the furnace room with our new guest."

Nikolai only gave him a curt nod before jogging to where he last saw the samurai. He silently prayed the next horde took its time to arrive.

 _ **I don't see a lot of Richtofen/OC fics out there so I decided to add my own two cents. So here it is! Hope you enjoyed! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Richtofen instructed Dempsey to lay the woman down in front of the fiery furnace. It was very important to keep her from getting hypothermia. No doubt she'd have to remain in this room until they could find her suitable clothing. _I hope we can even find any in this place._

"I wonder where she came from." Dempsey pondered aloud, catching the other man's attention.

"As do I, Dempsey." Was all Richtofen replied with. He turned his attention back to her. The Doctor kneeled down next to her and proceeded to check her for any visibly injuries. Then he started to gently press down on her abdomen to check for any signs of internal bleeding. There was none.

"Sehr gut! She appears to be uninjured." He commented, pleased with the results of his examination. The only thing he found that was ou was the three scars raked across her chest. Her left nipple was between two of them.

"Hm. I vonder how she got those."

"What? Her breasts?" Dempsey asked, confused yet amused.

Richtofen rolled his eyes. "No, you buffoon! Those scars..." He gestured to them.

"Oh yeah… right. Don't know how I missed those." The Marine chuckled then cleared his throat.

Just then, Nikolai and Takeo entered the room. Takeo was carrying a small burgundy backpack in his hand while Nikolai held a bottle of Quick Revive in his.

"What's in the bag, Tak?" Asked Dempsey as he approached the Japanese man.

"It is empty of any contents." He hands it to the American. "I assume it belongs to her." He nodded his head to the woman lying on the ground. The man was seemingly unfazed by the unexpected newcomer.

"We will ask her when she awakes." Nikolai stated, walking towards Richtofen who was still by the unconscious woman's side. He handed the bottle to the Doctor. "Here. Maybe this wakes woman up."

"Ja! Brilliant idea, Nikolai." He opened the bottle then lifted her head up so that she wouldn't choke on it. The moment the blue liquid touched her lips, she began to stir. As she regained some consciousness, she downed the liquid as if she hadn't drank anything in days.

Richtofen noted her eyes were glazed over and she still didn't look like she was fully awake yet. He gently placed her head down, tossing the now empty bottle aside. She groaned pitifully.

"Why didn't it work, Doc?" A confused Dempsey asked.

"It _did_ work. Just not in the way it does for us, I suppose. Let us give it a few minutes to spread throughout her system, ja? Danke." He replied, tiredly. _I do not have time to take on a patient. I have a universe to set right!_

* * *

Blue.

That was the first detail she could make out as she slowly started to wake up. It was the man's eyes which were blue and so was the empty bottle he had in his hand. _Wait. Who is this man?_

She jolted awake, the man jumped back to avoid having her forehead clip his jaw. The woman's brown eyes were now wide-open and alert. Panic replaced the previous haziness she had within them.

"W-Who are you?! Who the hell are all you guys?!" She asked quickly, her voice strained as she tried to fight back her fear. Upon realizing she was naked, she began to hyperventilate.

"What did you guys DO to me?!" The frightened and panicked woman hugged her knees close to her chest and began to rock back and forth, panting.

"Hey take it easy, lady! We're helping you." One of them informed. His voice was deep and rugged. His accent was similar to her own. _Maybe he's from where I'm from? Wait, where am I from?_

"Ja, my American friend here is right. We mean you no harm, Fräulein." _He sounds… German? Is that the country?_

"Yes. Please do not be afraid." The man with the sword on his hip reassured. "My name is Takeo Masaki. What is yours?"

"I-I don't know…" She spoke slowly, unsure of why she couldn't remember her name. _I should have one, right?_

"Ahh, a classic case of amnesia!" The German stated, excitedly. Much to the woman's confusion. She had a vague understanding of what amnesia was and it wasn't a good thing.

"Why sound so happy, Richtofen? If woman cannot remember anything, how will we send her back?!" The big man with a plate of armor covering his chest said.

"Oh believe me, my dear Nikolai. I am quite displeased with this situation." He replied, dejectedly. He turned back to her, eyes now wide. "Oh where are my manners! I am Doctor Edward Richtofen." He tried his best to offer her a friendly and reassuring smile. The woman thought it made him look more smug, a little suspicious as well.

"And I'm Tank Dempsey." The American stepped forward, a hand on his chest.

"I am Nikolai." The armor-plated one stated, almost as if he were boasting.

"Do you really not remember anything about yourself?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded causing Richtofen to sigh, clearly disappointed. "Well, stay here while my companions und I discuss what to do with you, ja?"

"O-Okay, Doctor."

She watched as the three men left her alone with only the flames of the furnace to keep her company.

* * *

"You're not planning on leaving her here to die are you?" Dempsey asked incredulously.

"Of course not! But I also do not plan on taking her with us!" Richtofen hissed, crossing his arms across his chest indignantly.

"What even is plan, German?!" Nikolai started, angrily. "You cannot keep us in the dark no longer! Tell us what you are scheming!"

"Calm yourselves." Takeo scolded.

"Indeed, Takeo. We must remain calm, moreso now that we have a _liability_ to watch over." Richtofen said, as he looked at the Russian and American with a vexed expression.

He continued, "I will think of a plan for what to do with her. You three go fetch something suitable for her to wear. I will watch over her in the meantime. "

The three acknowledged the order, begrudgingly. Richtofen took the backpack from Dempsey. "Und I'll give this to her."

The Doctor turned his back to the three as he went back into the furnace room. The woman was still in the same position they had left her in. Only this time she was crying. _Oh_ _magnificent! I'm here alone with a crying woman! HA!_

He threw the backpack at her feet. "I doubt you can remember ever owning that but keep it anyway."

The unnamed woman grabbed the backpack, clutching it to her chest.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything." She sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm.

Richtofen shook his head and waved his arm dismissively. "It's probably the sudden exposure to Element 115 that made you forget. No need for the snot und the tears, please. It's quite disgusting." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

They sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Suddenly, a loud sound boomed throughout the entire area.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" The voice spoke, the words echoing in the air.

"Scheisse!"

 _ **Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I'm not going to be writing Richtofen's accent lol. I mean I'll put in a word or two in a sentence but for the most part I won't do it lol. You can read what he says in his voice, ja? XD**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. More to come sooner than later. :)**_

 _ **Also, let me know if the characters ever seem too OOC.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The German and the woman ran towards the gunfire coming from one of the other three men. The man had a firm grip on her wrist as he practically dragged her towards safety away from the Hellhounds.

"Slow down! I'm barely keeping up!" She pleaded. Richtofen knew she must be freezing now since she was away from the furnace. He took a quick glance at her and cringed internally as he saw her bare feet covered in snow and dirt.

"Nein. We must stay ahead of them. I do not have the proper weaponry to protect us both from the beasts at the moment." He laughed nervously. They both screamed when one of the creatures spawned right in front of the two. It growled and snarled at them, stalking forward.

Before it could make a move on the pair, it exploded causing the woman to shriek. It left behind a green, glowing ammo box. The man walked into it and it disappeared.

"MAX AMMO." The demonic voice announced.

Dempsey ran to them. "You're lucky I had a sniper to take that mutt out."

"Danke, Dempsey. How will I ever repay you?" Richtofen said, sarcastically. He was actually thankful for the help but of course he wouldn't let the Marine know that.

"I didn't do it for you." He looked at the woman standing next to the Doctor. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered, eyes wide. Her lip trembled before she shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Her sudden outburst caused the two men to jump. Neither knew what to do with a hysterical woman. "I mean what the fuck? _Zombie_ dogs _spawning_ out of thin air? Getting _ammo_ out of _nowhere_? A demonic announcer? What in the _hell_ is going on here?!"

She looked at the two angrily as well as accusingly.

Dempsey sighed as he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "Here, have this till we can find you some clothes." He nodded his head towards Richtofen. "If you want to know shit, ask him. He's a real know-it-all but he's too much of an asshole to share."

"Und that will be no different with you, Fräulein. So please calm yourself. Now let us go back to the furnace room, ja?" Richtofen placed a hand on her back and guided her forward in the direction of the room.

She shrugged his hand off, with an indignant huff. "I remember the way back."

The man snorted derisively. "It would be more beneficial if you could remember where you're from so that I could send you _back_."

"Can't you just send me somewhere that doesn't have all this craziness?" She asked hopeful.

They entered the furnace room where Richtofen replied with, "Hm… Excellent idea!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Doc. I don't think that's a good idea." Dempsey cautioned as he leaned on the doorframe, a Drakon in his hands.

"Why not?" The woman looked at the American, her brows furrowed. She was clearly unhappy with his statement.

"Well, I mean we don't even know what year your from for starters." He paused to scratch his chin. "I just wouldn't feel right sending ya somewhere that isn't where you belong. What if you have a family?"

She sighed, shoulders slumping in her seated position in front of the flames. "I guess you're right. What do you think, Edward?"

"As much as I loathe to say it… Dempsey has a point." He headed toward the exit, turning around to say, "Do not address me by my first name, Fräulein." He moved his gaze to the other man. "I will be leaving you to babysit while I fetch myself better weapons." And with that he walked out.

Dempsey turned to the woman. "You can call me by my first name if you want. I don't mind." He gave her a friendly smile which she returned.

"Will do, Tank. Thank you for the coat by the way."

"No problem. It looks better on you anyway." His complement caused her to laugh lightly.

"I think I look funny. It's pretty big on me. Looks like I'm wearing a dress."

"Hey at least your ass is covered." He chuckled. They spent a few minutes in a comfortable silence until a primal roar sounded in the distance.

"More freakbags incoming!" Dempsey stood tall, alert and ready for action. The woman stood up as well, now feeling her flight or fight response kick into high gear. It was leaning more towards flight at the moment.

"Freakbags?"

* * *

Annoyed was an understatement. The German was more furious than anything else. Nowhere in the Kronorium did it mention some random scarred naked woman would teleport here. She was an anomaly and that greatly worried the Doctor. _What will her presence do to my plan?!_

That he had no clue but he could tell it wouldn't bring any good. What's worse was that damn American clearly wanted her to stay with them. He would no doubt convince the other two to be on his side with this. _It wouldn't be all that hard really. After all, they still do not trust me._

He continued to brood as he slayed the undead horde. The corpses were too strong at this point for his normal bullets to kill quickly and efficiently. He was nearly out of ammo on both his KN-44 and HVK-30. He didn't think he would make it to Pack-a-Punch from his position by the power switch.

A zombie got a little too close and managed to claw him. "You dare to paw at me, minion?!" He shot that zombie in the head, using up his last bit of ammo.

"Oh no… I need ammo!" He called out.

White light suddenly flashed before his eyes, blinding him for a second. "KABOOM!"

"Not what I wanted but it will do." He muttered as he caught his breath, watching the flaming zombies around him collapsing.

The sound of loud footsteps from behind him caught his attention. It was obvious who it was.

"You know Nikolai, you are _terrible_ at stealth. How did you even become a spy, hm?" Richtofen taunted.

"Why are you not watching woman, German?" He asked, ignoring the man's jab.

Richtofen scoffed. "I am fine, thank you." He wiped himself clean of dirt and zombie bits as he informed, " If you must know, Dempsey is watching over her. Surely, he can protect her better than I can. He seems to be quite fond of her anyway."

"I go make sure they are still breathing." The Russian didn't bother to look back at the German as he headed over to them.

"Ja, you do that." He frowned. _I'm starting to hate that woman. It seems her presence only makes my acquaintances dislike me that much more!_

The Doctor knew that would only make their journey more difficult… especially for him.

 _ **The next chapter will most likely take longer to post since this is finals week for me and I just started a new (und first!) job at KFC. I don't know how much time or energy I'll have to write but I'll try to find some regardless.**_

 _ **Oh! Before I go, what nickname do you think the crew should give their newest member? I'm a little bit stuck on that part and would like some suggestions. Her real name won't be told until later on in the story (when she can remember it lol) so she'll need a placeholder for now so to speak.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews, follows and faves! :)**_


End file.
